k3fandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Zo een liedje
Songtekst Heb jij ook zo een liedje Je vergeet het vast niet Al wordt je honderd Telkens als je hoort Brul je het mee, woord voor woord En word je blij! (Blij-ij) Ik was pas vier En had oneindig plezier Was zo verwonderd En m'n lievelingsband Zei, wie of waar je ook bent Jij hoort erbij En ik zong dat liedje mee (ik zong dat liedje mee) Ik brulde het uit voor twee (brulde het uit voor twee) Dit hou ik altijd bij Diep in dat kinderhart van mij-ij Van Afrika tot in Amerika Van op de Himalaya tot in de woestijn Afrika tot in Amerika Ja, wij zijn zoveel mooier als we samen zijn Hand in hand! Oog in oog! Alle kleuren van de regenboog! Toen was ik zeven En wist zeker, m'n leven Wordt een sprookje Was ik ooit in gevaar? Een zoen, een prins op z'n paard En ik was vrij! (Vrij-ij) En ik zong dat liedje mee (ik zong dat liedje mee) Ik brulde het uit voor twee (brulde het uit voor twee) Dit hou ik altijd bij Diep in dat kinderhart van mij Wie heb ik aan de lijn, hallo, hallo? Waar ben je dan, waarom verlang ik zo? Om dicht bij jou te zijn, hallo, hallo? Mijn Tele-Romeo! Wie heb ik aan de lijn? Heb jij ook zo een liedje Je vergeet het vast niet Je eerste liefje Wou met je dansen en zei Het mooiste meisje op aarde Dat ben jij En ik zong dat liedje mee (ik zong dat liedje mee) Ik brulde het uit voor twee (brulde het uit voor twee) Dit hou ik altijd bij Diep in dat kinderhart van mij Oya lélé Ik voel me plots weer zo oya lélé Doe het nog één keer zo oya lélé Zing met ons mee, oya o yeah Oya lélé Ik voel me plots weer zo oya lélé Doe het nog één keer zo oya lélé Zing met ons mee, oya o yeah Niets is ooit zo mooi geweest Ayaya Yé-é Ayaya Yo-o Van wie hou jij 't allermeest Overal waar de meisjes zijn is het altijd, altijd feest! MaMaSé! MaMaSa! Mama saka mumba MaMaSé! MaMaSa! Mama saka mumba Zing je mee, allemaal in een keigekke taal MaMaSé! MaMaSa! Mama saka mumba MaMaSé! MaMaSa! Mama saka mumba MaMaSé! MaMaSa! Mama saka mumba Doe je mee, allemaal in een keileuk verhaal MaMaSé! MaMaSa! Mama saka mu saka mumba Tienduizend luchtballonnen Kleuren de hemel blauw! (Whoppa!) Tienduizend luchtballonnen Mama saka mu saka mumba (Wie heb ik aan de lijn?) Tienduizend luchtballonnen (Eyo! Eyo!) Kleuren de hemel blauw! (Eyo!) Tienduizend luchtballonnen Mama saka mu saka mumba (Jij bent de bom!) Tienduizend luchtballonnen (Wie heb ik aan de lijn?) Kleuren de hemel blauw! (Whoppa!) Tienduizend luchtballonnen (Pina colada, la la la la la la) Mama saka mu saka mumba (Jij bent de bom!) Tienduizend luchtballonnen (Eyo! Eyo!) Kleuren de hemel blauw! (Eyo!) Tienduizend luchtballonnen (Pina colada, la la la la la la) Mama saka mu saka mumba (Jij bent de bom!) Galerij Videos Zo een liedje (Lyric video)| Categorie:Dromen Categorie:2019 Categorie:Liedjes